Chapter 72
Savior is the seventy second chapter of Haruko Ichikawa's manga Land of the Lustrous. Summary Phosphophyllite is reassembled on the Moon by Lunarians, dealing with the fight that just occurred and that the Earth Gems, particularly Cinnabar, actually attacked them. They suffer an identity crisis, breaking once again. They are reassembled, Phos asking the two Lunarians tending to them where Yellow Diamond and Padparadscha are. The Lunarians inform Phos that Padparadscha is in intensive care as they were completely soaked in mercury. Yellow Diamond is physically fine, but appears to be in a state of shock. The other Gems on the Moon have gone to Yellow Diamond, but Phos appears to be the one left alone. Cairngorm enters the Gem residence, loudly announcing their presence and sitting in the sitting area. Phos overhears the Lunarians calling Cairngorm "lady", before going to Cairngorm to thank them for rescuing them, despite Cairngorm saying they didn't want to go along. Cairngorm replies that they didn't do it for Phos, they did it for Aechmea. Cairngorm informs Phos that the last bits of Ghost have been removed, which were controlling Cairngorm, and therefor Cairngorm apologizes for making Phos think they were friends. Cairngorm fawns over Aechmea, Phos commenting insults towards both Cairngorm and Aechmea in the process. Cairngorm refers to Phos as cruel, Phos defending themselves by saying that they are just trying to help everyone. Cairngorm points out that all the work done isn't all due to Phos's work, and that Phos's plans have left both Padparadscha and Yellow Diamond in a horrible state. Cairngorm suggests Phos treat those around them with care before they end up alone. Aechmea enters the room, Cairngorm nagging at him that he is late. Aechmea informs Cairngorm that they will be going on a date, Cairngorm asking what that means. Aechmea informs Phos that the Gem restoration project is coming along quicker than expected and that the tech supervisor wishes to go over things with Phos. Phos agrees. Aechmea also thanks Phos for bringing him his "wife", referring to Cairngorm. Neither Cairngorm nor Phos understand what it means and bicker. Phos goes to meet the tech supervisor, Barbata, who refers to them initially as "miss Gem" before correcting himself. Phos is confused at the term, but Barbata quickly moves on. Phos comments on how they had expected Aechmea to be running the project, to which Barbata informs them that Aechmea is more of a political leader type rather than scientific. Barbata shows Phos to the Gem restoration room, a vast room filled with domed containers containing fragments. Barbata shows them to the fastest recovering Gem: Red Diamond. Phos is excited for the results, believing they're finally doing the right thing. Barbata informs that there is two decisions to be made however. Characters introduced * Barbata Characters in Chapter * Phosphophyllite (Speaking) * Cinnabar (Mentioned) * Sphene (Seen in memory) * Peridot (Seen in memory) * Alexandrite (Seen) * Benitoite (Seen) * Yellow Diamond (Seen) * Padparadscha (Seen) * Amethyst 84 (Seen) * Diamond (Seen) * Cairngorm (Speaking) * Shiro (Seen) * Ghost Quartz (Mentioned) * Aechmea (Speaking) * Barbata (Speaking) * Red Diamond (Seen in fragments) Category:Chapters